


Depressive Desire

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanon, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Total Drama World Tour, Justin feels like he's no longer attractive nor is he no longer desirable anymore. His mojo has been taken away from him thanks in part to a certain Arch-Villain, but luckily, a certain Queen Bee knows how to fix this in the very most enticing way possible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depressive Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Total Drama, which means I do not own the series or the characters. The series and the characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch, and Tom McGillis.

"Depressive Desire"

Another day, another worthless hour in the land that was Playa Des Losers. Heather rolled her eyes, watching Season Four of Total Drama and saying, "Honestly, these kids don't know what their doing."

This was so unfair. How come the new blood have to compete while the old dogs like Heather had to sit out for the rest of the season? Whoever thought of the crappy idea oughtta be neutered from the neck up. Now it was just her and the 23 know-it-alls all by themselves. The only thing they could really do was to just watch from afar.

Meanwhile, out from nowhere, Justin came out of the Playa Des Losers backyard, trying to dodge all of the lovey-dovey insults coming from both Beth, Katie and Sadie. It wouldn't hurt to have the Hawaiian give a little space once and a while.

"Ohh, man... This is not working for me..." Justin panted for his life as he felt like he was gonna pass out. However, he didn't see Heather sitting across the room.

Heather focused her gaze on the screen, mainly glaring at Dakota, "Seriously?! She isn't even a good bad guy!"

Meanwhile, Justin seemed to walk over right to Heather.

"Excuse me. Is someone sitting there...? I tried to run from my life! This sucks!" Justin spoke as he kept on panting. Justin ran around the whole resort trying to keep safety.

Heather shrugged as her eyes flickered to an exhausted Justin, "Help yourself. Running?"

"Yeah... Beth, Katie and Sadie wouldn't leave me alone! It's not fair that they're the only girls attracted to me! And yet, I don't have nothing to do with them! I just only think of them as friends, that's all..." Justin calmly explained as he took a seat alongside the Queen Bee. He then saw the athletic overachiever Lightning, who seemed to appear right on the TV screen. "Oh, I remember this, this is the new season. Sucks to be them. Even the guy with the football jersey knows how to speak his mind. Sha-Lightning... what a desperate cry for help."

And then, Justin seemed to notice all around that Alejandro wasn't around for some unknown reason.

"By the way, you've seen your robot of an idiot somewhere?" Justin replied.

"Broke it off with him. Apparently he's gonna need that suit for at least five years." Heather explained to the teenage heart-throb, "I am now currently s-i-n-g-l-e."

Justin heard this by surprise.

"That's a shame, because I would have hated it a lot to see that move on from here. I despise him for making me fall deeper right into his shadow." Justin spoke as he felt a little hint of jealousy inside him. Of course he was jealous of Alejandro, not because Al was good looking, and had more girls falling for him. But it was definitely something else that Justin became jealous of Al mostly.

"How does he make you appear in his shadow?" Heather looked at him with mild curiousity. She couldn't help but gaze at his muscles appearing from his tight t-shirt.

"Because he always was the superior one. I hated the fact that he manipulated his way just to cheat to the top! It just makes me sick to realize why everyone liked him better than me. I hope to get him back someday..." Justin spoke with pure hatred in his heart. Something felt very tugging in his heart to be quite exact.

Heather placed a hand on Justin's shoulder, "Don't feel so bad, it's fine. He's just an idiot and your not...maybe you have a bit of an ego, but Al's is the size of Canada."

"I would agree..." Justin replied as he felt Heather's hand softly place on his shoulder. She had a very warm touch to be exact. "It's his very loss that he broke up with you. Because the truth is, you would have deserved anybody in the world who can make you feel like the queen that you are."

"Once they get pass the fact I would dump 'em for a million bucks then sure." Heather lightly laughed.

"If I was you, I would have done the same." Justin said with a chuckle. He never knew that Heather became such good company with Justin. He also never knew that Heather had such a friendly, care-free side. And with such beautiful black eyes, Justin wouldn't complain. "There's just something that's been on my mind for quite a while..."

"Which is?"

Justin then let out a deep breath and spoke on.

"Why did you vote me off back in Total Drama Island? And before you answer, I promise whatever it is, I can take it." Justin smiled in care-free fashion. Of course, the Hawaiian always smiled whenever he was near a very pretty girl.

"Your act was throwing water onto you." Heather answered, "You probably would've won with just your looks."

"Yeah, I should have never done that." Justin chuckled at himself, "I would have likely to see you dance instead of reading Gwen's secret out to everyone. I kinda prefer that side of you better than your nasty side."

"Eh, least I didn't get kicked out that week." Heather shrugged.

"Yeah... I guess we all make mistakes." Justin spoke out in a gentle huff. Not to mention, he even got a whiff of that delicious perfume that Heather had going on. It had a strange feeling of strawberry and vanilla combined. "So... I see you sorta grew your hair back. The truth is, you look very pretty that way from where I'm sitting..."

"You hitting on me?" Heather smirked, folding her arms.

"Look, Heather... I'm not hitting on you." Justin said in a respective tone. "I really feel that in you. You see, there's been something going on with me ever since I never had the chance to compete in World Tour..."

"What's been going on?"

"You see..." Justin replied taking another deep breath, "The only reason I was jealous of Alejandro, wasn't because he copied off everything that I was most entirely, but the only thing I was jealous of him... happened to be you, Heather."

"Huh?"

"I was jealous of Alejandro because you happened to like him." Justin spoke out in respect sadly, "Somehow, you thought he was the perfect one, the one who could really compete to your level, and the one who could really match everything you have. And when you said that you loved him... it really broke me. I didn't know who I was anymore. I felt like nothing to you..."

"Oh..." Heather's face heated up slightly. She never knew that Justin was jealous of Alejandro, only because he charmed Heather. Heather started to feel compassionate about Justin from this troubling situation.

"It's really true. Maybe I really don't have nothing to live with anymore. Maybe I'm just nothing..." Justin sighed depressingly

Hearing this, Heather leant in unexpectedly...

...

...

... and kissed him by surprise!

Justin felt his charming blue eyes bulging out because of the kiss. So tasty and so sugary just like a dash of cherry cola going right through his lips. Justin's Hawaiian heartbeat started drumming fiercely as one by one, Heather's pressuring kiss had made him breathless right out.

But Justin sorta broke out of the kiss for a minute and faced Heather one by one.

"Heather, what was that for...?" Justin explained calmly, almost smiling right at her.

Of course, Heather had no choice but to smile back at him nicely.

"You're cute, so yeah, I wanted to kiss ya." Heather responded.

"You know what?" Justin said smiling all the way, "I couldn't ask for anything more..."

In response, Justin kissed Heather right back, but this time, it added a spice of passion from out of nowhere. Justin loved to have his thick puffy lips and this long eel-like tongue all around Heather's pouty, yet fruity lips.

Heather threw her hands around his neck, feeling his irrestable hair between her fingers. Justin felt a moan shoot right through him as his momentum forced his whole body to lay down on her ino the couch. He wrapped his strong arms right around Heather's waist, rubbing her back smoothly. This also deepened the kiss as well as their tongues were locked in an all-out tonsil warfare.

Heather then retaliated by looking for an opening in the heated kiss. As she found one, she moved her tongue to force deep down his throat. She let a moan vibrate.

"Mmmmmmmmm..." Justin moaned due to the fact that Heather's long tongue was swimming inside his mouth. Both their body heat was simmering and hot just like themselves and their immortal beauty.

Justin then slowly broke off the kiss for a moment, only to kiss hotly down her sweet, soft and tender neck. It had a very good taste of vanilla and cherries. The kiss to her neck made Heather shudder and moan but she only managed to breath out.

"Shouldn't we go somewhere private?" She released a small moan at the intense pleasure of his warm lips against her tender skin.

"Sure..." Justin smiled right at her as she broke off of him respectively.

Heather took Justin's hand and walked quietly into her room, which looked very damned big for a Queen Bee her style.

"May I?" Justin spoke right in front of Heather's face blissfully. His urges felt like it couldn't be contained like a flame.

"You may." Heather smiled and then relaxed as he leant in and kissed her.

This time, it was Justin's turn to slide in his tongue inside Heather, and this time, he was the one letting out the moan. Their kiss continued as he once again had his arms all around Heather, and not to mention his hands was was feeling the fabric from Heather's halter top. His hands rubbing on the Queen Bee's back just urging to take the top off of her.

As if reading his mind, Heather moved her arms that were around his neck to pull off the halter top, tossing it away and to the side. She smirked at Justin, hands now on his chest, "Shouldn't you remove your shirt?"

"Gladly..." Justin smirked as he slowly stripped off the shirt that was molding to his upper body and abs and just threw it right to the floor. Heather was very impressed of how far his physique got him very far. "See what you like?"

Heather's face was just gushing all over his killer clean-cut abs.

"Now could I not?" Heather winked at him before kissing him again, instantly feeling Justin's hands moving to her bra strap.

Within a gentle touch, Justin immediately cut the bra strap off with his fingers which sent Heather's bra down to her feet, which displayed her nice plump C-cups that felt a lot more curvier.

"Let's see what I got..." Justin said to himself as he and Heather both collapsed on the bed. Not having to waste any longer, Justin took the left globe of Heather and gave it a nice teasing lick. The tip of that tongue was sliding on her nipple just performing circles on it just like a racecar going 120 but in very slow-motion.

Heather released a moan and a gasp as she tilted her head back in sheer pleasure. Her hand ran through Justin's hair, tangling in it.

Justin kept licking around in her left nipple before finally making them erect. He then went right to attack on the right breast just gently as he now performed reverse circular motions around the right nipple. It was like a Hawaiian tongue tornado that curved around a mountain and had no intention to stop whatsoever. The taste of his lips while also kissing the right breast felt amazing to the male model for a while.

All Heather could do was moan out loud as she held his head to her breast.

And with another tongue slide of Justin's, her right nipple had finally became erect. After the taste-fest was over, Justin looked up to Heather who had a nice devilish smile to her face. He smirked at her with such sexual intent.

"You like that?" he replied to her as he could feel his pants tug very tightly.

Heather shoved him off her, before moving down to pull his pants down, his boxers following. She slipped off her shorts and panties, showing her shaven moist womenhood to him, "But we both know I'd like this more." She positioned herself right before slowly sliding down on his shaft, moaning.

"Mmmmmmmmm..." Justin moaned smiling as Heather soon entered his manhood right across his lips. She grabbed on to his shaft for dear life and just slurped with the flow, the grace and the immediate elegance that Justin was feeling. His heartbeat was rising rapidly and his teeth clenched for mercy as his rod was being juiced down one by one, "Keep going... ohhh..."

Heather didn't need to be told twice as she licked around the throbbing manhood. She moved so her womenhood was in front of Justin's face, begging him to shove his tongue deep in her.

Justin's tongue was stuck out again as he gave her nice shaved womanhood a nice tantalizing lick once again, and then after that became hue sequences of mini licks. Who knew Heather's womanhood was so tasty and so forbidden? It was just complete fantasia. He hung on to her creamy cheeks as Heather started bobbing through his incredible manmeat through a medium pace. She jus kept on going until Justin was almost close to peaking.

Justin then kissed his sweet, sugary groin through teasing fashion.

"Mmmmmmmm... so good..." he whispered to himself as he kept eating out the hell out of the beautiful Asian.

Heather released loud moans, sending vibrations up through Justin's entire body. She took his buttocks in hand, massaging it. Her warm tongue grazed across the tip of his shaft.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, damn it..." Justin moaned in shudder as he kept licking more of her amazing womanhood again. His tongue was so long that when he penetrated her womb, it caused Heather an ounce of double pressure which shot through her. Her pink dam was soon about to burst right in his face.

As it just did, the warm stickiness lashed out over his face, sweeping into his opened mouth. Heather felt Justin climax to and swallowed every ounce of him it. She got off him before positioning her sweet walls inside his hard-on, "Take me..."

"Hang on, cowgirl..." Justin whispered right to her, as he gently moved his hips which caused Heather to move back and forth like the immortal ocean waves. Heather's sweet slow gyrations that was being moved around due to his impressive manhood felt so melodious and harmonious with each passing second. She felt the sensation so enticing when his hard rod was sliding gently, both in and out.

"Ohhhhhh..." Heather moaned sweetly as her lower body still shifted up and down through his nice Hawaiian pole. Her body was turned into liquid volcanic fire as the sensation from his loins was making her moan crazily like a ghost.

She now sweated bullets all around her face as her entire body gleamed in the light. To Justin's eyes, it was like a beautiful, gorgeous masterpiece of work and now he was getting his dirty Hawaiian hands. And Heather liked it to begin with. To add pleasure, Justin's hands grabbed on to her perfect chest, which kept her position and his glorious manhood scraped over and over again through her sugary pink loins. Justin kept panting as he kept the Queen Bee gyrating on him like a melodious, rapturous tune through it's naked form possible.

After she finally stopped, Justin had another idea up his model-like sleeve.

"I'm gonna enjoy this myself..." he smiled right at her as his lower body was starting to shift slowly toward her walls like the smoothest divine ocean. His entire body heat was covered all over hers with such pure sexual manifestation. Justin was grinding his manhood right inside her beautiful dam just crashing inside her womb and going in reverse slowly.

"Oooooh, more..." Heather moaned slightly as she begged the male model not to stop any further. He followed her every command and now started moving very normally, yet smoothly. The sound of his sexual grunts were very animal-like, yet not very loud. He was like a perfect form of a stallion that was breeding with her beautiful greatness. Justin breathed very slowly as the inside of her loins felt so warm and soothing to him.

And then somehow, Justin had hit her G-spot right on the mark. Heather's whole entire womanhood became her sweet spot as the entire room started to spin due to the fact that Justin got her pinned completely. Heather could feel her loins being bump and grinded by Justin's impressive hard-on. He was quite harder than Alejandro to be exact. Al could hardly impress Heather with his style of moves, but Justin was smoother, harder, and more erect than him possible. Justin was plunging himself inside her more and more until something in his lower extremities was starting to shake indicating a huge, earth-shattering climax unlike anything ever seen possible.

"Ohhhhh, ohhhhhhhhh, I'm coming!" Justin grunted ferociously as Heather held on to his forbidden Hawaiian flesh as they anticipation for the eruption to happen inside her right about now.

"Oh my god... OHHHH, OHHH MY GOD, JUSTIN!" Heather yelled happily and orgasmically as his warm hot Hawaiian goo blasted inside her one by one uncontrollably. Justin soon felt a shudder go through him as he ejaculated non-stop, making his hot juice flow right inside her like a silky water stream.

As their intense session had slowly ended, both the male model and the Queen Bee had met in such an embrace that felt so much different through her secret embraces with Alejandro. Only this time, Justin felt like he was being loved by every ounce of beauty that was within her. Both took their time to breathe slowly as Justin felt his hand through Heather's beautiful locked bangs, just feeling the sweat pour slowly across her face, and reeling from their most exciting moment of their life. Both feel their erotic spirits molding together as one in sexual unity.

"Justin... that... that felt so amazing..." Heather whispered right at him emotionally as she gazed sleepily at Justin's gorgeous cerulean eyes.

"Indeed, that was..." Justin whispered back to her as they kept gazing on into each other. Then, Justin let out a soft chuckle, "You really look so beautiful that way..."

Heather soon let out a sweet red blush as she heard this. Her heart being flowed by real emotion and heartfelt honesty that Justin placed in her entirely. The two forces of beauty bonded in an instant.

"Thank you..." Heather whispered once again as Justin's face went down on her once again but slowly, "You really are one of a kind..."

"No doubt about it. I really am..." Justin smiled for the last time as they finally ended their night with a kiss under the sheets.

Oh, how the mystical forces of the sky works in mysterious ways. Oh, how Justin finally gained retribution on this unforgettable night. But best of all, the only thing that Justin finally remembered from this night with Heather...

...was that he finally experienced what love really is and really was in his little world.


End file.
